La chemise de nuit
by kazuza
Summary: Wolfram en a assez, mais alors plus qu'assez.


**Auteur :** Kazuza.

**Pairing **: Wolfram/Yuuri

**La chemise de nuit.**

- Aie ! Mais tu es cinglé !

- J'ai assez attendu, j'ai été patient mais là….

- Patient ??? Quand ça exactement ??

- Pffff, arrête de chercher à gagner du temps ! Il est temps de passer à l'acte ! J'en ai marre d'attendre !

- Maieuh ! Je suis pas encore près, pleurnicha Yuuri en repoussant les mains avides de Wolfram.

- Tu vas pas me faire croire que tu ne l'as jamais fait ?? S'énerva le blond en s'agrippant de plus bel au col du Maou.

- Mais tout seul c'est moins gênant… et puis qu'est ce que les gens vont penser si on nous voit, hein ?

- C'est la tradition ! Comme tu n'es pas né ici, j'ai bien voulut être compréhensif, mais maintenant la coupe est vide !! On est fiancé je te rappelle !

- On dit la coupe est pleine d'abord et je risque pas de l'oublier, grommela le brun en esquivant de nouveau les petits doigts agiles qui s'évertuaient à déboutonner sa veste de pyjama.

- Une coupe vide est une coupe vide, poltron ! Et si tu n'as pas oublié alors je ne vois pas ce qui te gène ! Allez grouille, je suis crevé moi !

- Je crois qu'on est encore trop jeune pour ça non ? Faisons comme si on ne connaissait pas la tradition hein ?!

- C'est ça oui… aller fait le ou je t'en colle une !

- Tu ne peux pas ! Je suis le Maou ! Tenta Yuuri, désespéré.

Wolfram s'arrêta un instant pesant le pour et le contre .

- Déshabille toi, décida t'il finalement.

- Et si Greta vient nous voir demain matin ? Elle sera choquée !

- Tu es toujours levé avant elle, et laisse les enfants en dehors de ça, poltron, mauviette !!! Maintenant enlève cette chose que tu oses appeler un pyjama.

- Mais je veux paaaaaaas !! On est deux garçons ! Il y a quelque chose d'anormal dans tout ça !!!

- Des fiancés doivent dormir nus ensemble ! C'est la TRADITION !!

- Je demande le divorce !

- On n'est pas encore marié crétin de boulet ! Poltron ! Mauviette ! S'époumona le blond en plongeant sur Yuuri.

Le jeune homme, prit dans l'élan de Wolfram parti en arrière et atterri brutalement au pied du lit.

- AIEUH mon dos !!!!!!!

- Ca va ?? Demanda le blond, légèrement inquiet.

- Ca irait mieux si tu te levais… tu m'écrases ! Gémit le brun en tentant désespérément de respirer malgré le poids du corps du jeune Mazoku qui lui compressait la poitrine.

- Tu insinues que je suis gros ??? S'écria Wolfram, toute inquiétude envolée.

- Wolfram, pitié, pleurnicha Yuuri.

- Déshabille toi ! Gronda le blond en grimpant sur le lit, avec attitude plus que menaçante.

- C'est pas juste, tu es encore habillé !!! Tenta le Maou en tout dernier recourt.

Au sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres de son fiancé, il comprit qu'il avait fait une grosse erreur.

Oups, songea Yuuri, erreur de tactique.

- Oh mais si ce n'était que ça il suffisait de le dire ! Répliqua Wolfram en faisant sensuellement glisser le bord de sa chemise de nuit le long de son épaule.

- NON WOLFRAM NON!!! Aaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!!!!!!

**Le lendemain matin.**

- Vous avez l'air extrêmement fatigué votre majesté, murmura avec inquiétude Gunther en posant une nouvelle pile de document sur le bureau du jeune Maou. Seriez vous souffrant ?

Le visage pâle comme la mort, les traits tirés comme Sac d'os, Yuuri laissa retomber sa tête sur le décret qu'il venait de signer en pleurnichant.

- C'est pire que ça, je suis mort, lessivé, essoré, anéantit !!!

Gunther écoutait encore d'une oreille attentive les jérémiades du Maou quand celui-ci se redressa brusquement, comme illuminé.

- GUNTHER !!!

- Votre majesté ? Sursauta l'homme, arraché trop brusquement à sa contemplation énamourée.

- Quel est la tenue traditionnelle des fiancés dans ce monde ? Siffla soupçonneusement Yuuri tandis qu'un horrible doute s'insinuait dans son esprit.

- Oh votre majesté, c'est si merveilleux de vous voir mettre tant de passion dans l'apprentissage de …

- Gunther !

- Hum…Et bien une chemise de nuit en soie ou en voile rose fait très bien l'affaire pour le ou la fiancé(e), quand à celui qui a fait la demande, une chemise en soie ou en voile parme ou violette est ce qui le plus porté chez les nobles, mais puisque vous êtes le Maou, elle serait noire et agrémentée d'un châle en dentelle noire aussi evidement, avec un petit carré de soie noire habituellement déposé sur le…..

- WOLFRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Fin**


End file.
